clashofclansexperimentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Index Of Common Requests
__NOEDITSECTION__ Important: Please note that none of the ideas listed below are promised to happen nor are we developers from supercell, but they are some of the most commonly suggested and supported ideas by the community! *Please do not post new topics suggesting the same things as listed below, but write a reply in the topics linked to show your support for that idea! *Please post your new ideas in the update suggestions board or in the comment sections. 1. Daily/Weekly/Monthly Quests: This is perhaps one of the most requested features there are currently in Clash of Clans. A quests system would bring some new activities to do in the game, apart from the existing wars and farming for loot. If you like this idea, or have suggestions for how it would work, check the following topic. *Suggested in TH12 Update Proposal 2. Advanced Clan-less Search: Have you ever found yourself in the position of having a new clan and struggle to get worthy players to join your clan? A lot of people suggest features for how a player could easily find his desired clan, or a leader his desired members. Check the following thread to see a description of such an idea, and comment on the topic to improve it and get the most of it! 2. Clan Troop Bank: Have you ever found yourself in the position of needing a troop for war, but no clan members are online to donate you? This suggestion introduces a way to have the troops you desire at all times, available in a Clan Troop Bank. Read more information about this suggestion below and give feedback on it to improve it if you have any comments! *Discussion: LINK 3. New Leadership Positions/Roles: Do you feel like the current ranks in the clans are not enough and you want to differentiate your clan members more? This idea introduces some proposals for new ranks! If you have any suggestions for additional ones than those presented in the topic, or feel like you could improve those listed in it, comment on the topic linked below. 4. Fast Clan Transfer and Designating Sister Clans: Do you have an allied clan? This suggestion introduces some options for how switching your account between multiple clans could be achieved. This option might be used by those clans which have allies, or by those clans who have academies! Read more information about this suggestion below and reply to it with your feedback! 5. Four star battle system for Clan Wars: This is a suggestion which mainly focuses on the high level players, who struggle between a 2 star attack (not enough) and a 3 star attack (very difficult). This suggestion comes in to help those high level players achieve more than they would usually do, with the same amount of effort. Below you will find a topic containing this suggestion, where you can find ore information about it and reply to it to give feedback or suggest improvements! Main Suggestion Topic: 4 Star System for Clan Wars (Increase the game dynamics) 6. Clan War Tournaments: Do you feel like the standard wars are not the enough? If you think you can give more than that then perhaps you would like the Clan War Tournaments suggestion. This would represent a battle between 16 different clans, all fighting at once for the gold, 1st place. Read more information about this suggestion below, and give feedback to the OP who created it if you think it can be improved in any way! 7. No troops selected while next-ing: I think it happened to every clasher to mis-click the “Next” button and accidentally drop a troop, most of the times on bases not worth of attacking. *See also: Accepted Proposal Gallery 8. Night/day mode for the game's interface: A lot of people came out with fan art for how this idea would look like, which brought the attention of a lot of players. This idea was enjoyed by a lot of people and quickly became very popular! *See also: Accepted Proposal Gallery 9. List of previous clans activity: Ever wondered where the new applicants for your clan have been before joining your clan? With this idea, you could have a small list of the last 3 previous clans the member has been in, along with the number of war stars achieved and total troops donated in each of the clans! If you support this idea then give it a reply in its appropriate thread! 10. The Level Up Reward: Apart from rewarding some decorations, levelling up does not give any real benefits currently. This idea has been included in the sticky threads as a possible future addition, so if you feel like this is a good idea, reply in the topic linked below and give your feedback! Make levelling up worth more! 11. Village Lock Mode + Select all Buildings: This topic suggests 2 changes in the layout options. First, the Village Lock mode adds a button to toggle the lock off/on for the village so that it prevents you from accidentally moving buildings/walls around without willing to. The second idea suggests a button to "Select All" buildings from the Village Edit Mode, in order to move the entire base around at once. This has to do with the situations when you build a new base design and you find it reaches the edges of the map while you didn't finish designing it yet. Accepted Proposal Gallery – Shift Mode Category:Forums Category:Important